


Not So Passive Aggressive Post-It Notes

by hobbit_hedgehog



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Post-it Notes, hqss2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9018610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbit_hedgehog/pseuds/hobbit_hedgehog
Summary: Daichi and Suga like to leave Post-It Notes for each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Roostertease_it](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roostertease_it/gifts).



> This is my Haikyuu Secret Santa gift for tumblr user roostertease-it! The prompt was "Letters from you". I modified it a bit, so I hope you like it! Happy Holidays!

It had started off simple enough.  Little reminders scrawled on Post-it notes left around the shared college apartment of Sawamura Daichi and Sugawara Koushi.  It was always small things, reminders for that week's volleyball practice times, that evening's dinner plans, upcoming test days.  The Post-it notes had been Suga's idea after both he and Daichi forgot to make dinner for the third time in the span of one week.  The couple weren't particularly forgetful, but sometimes the stress of college and practice meant that life got away from them.

"We need some sort of system," Suga groaned as he pulled a box of dubious looking leftovers from the fridge.  "Like a 'Hey, so and so is making dinner tonight' sort of system."  After a moment, Suga elaborated, "Chores list is the word I'm looking for."

"Or we could just start cooking our own meals," Daichi suggested from his spot at the kitchen table, not looking up from his statistics notes.

"And break our two year tradition of cooking for each other?" Suga asked with a scoff, putting the leftovers container back in the fridge and reaching for another.  "Why not just move out while I'm at it?"

"Alright Mr. Overdramatic, what would you suggest?" Daichi retorted as he got to his feet and crouched next to Suga.

The next morning, Daichi had woken to find Suga's new system already in place: a neon green Post-it Note stuck to the fridge, "Dinner's on me tonight, you do it tomorrow.  See you at practice. –S"  The writing was sloppy and the Post-it Note had been slapped haphazardly onto the fridge, making Daichi think that Suga had written it in a hurry, but Daichi also noted that there was a smiley face with a little heart doodled on the corner.  Daichi had smiled at the note and the drawing before going about his day, the small gesture from his boyfriend lifting his spirits a bit.  He sent a smiley face and a heart of his own to Suga through text to let Suga know he had seen the note.  True to his word, Suga made dinner for the pair after practice that night.

"So, what do you think of the Post-it Note system?" Suga asked when he sat at the table.

"I think it could work," Daichi said.  "As long as it doesn't dissolve into a passive aggressive Post-it Note showdown when we're annoyed with each other."

"Yes, you would," Daichi deadpanned before taking a bite of his food.  He tried not to look too smug at the affronted look on Suga's face. 

The following morning Daichi woke up to two Post-it Notes on his face.  Wondering how Suga could have stuck the paper to his face without waking him up, he removed the neon green pieces of paper and gave them a once over.  The first one read, "Here's a passive aggressive Post-it note for you asshole >:0 –S".  The second one had read, "Also don't forget you have an essay due Tuesday.  Get started soon –S".  Daichi had retaliated by labeling the food in the fridge and the dishes in the sink with Post-it Notes.  This resulted in a two week passive aggressive competition that eventually ended in a stalemate when Suga left a Post-it Note in Daichi's underwear drawer that labeled everything as his and Daichi left a Post-it Note on Suga's favorite pillow labeling it as his.

The trend of leaving Post-it Notes continued for several months and while the system was largely efficient, Daichi was finding that their apartment was drowning in Post-it Notes.  That was Daichi's biggest problem; Suga never threw away the Post-it Notes once they had served their purpose.  Suga had mentioned something about recycling and not wanting to waste perfectly good paper, but Daichi could have wallpapered at least two walls in their living room with the amount of notes the two left for each other.  Daichi's second biggest problem was that their friends and teammates had started commenting on the messages that they thought were particularly embarrassing.

"So, what happened exactly to warrant this one?" Kuroo had asked once when he came over for a study session.

"You're going to have to be more specific," Daichi said without looking up from his notes.

Kuroo cleared his throat and began to read, "Suga, there is a difference between 'dad' and 'daddy' and which one is appropriate to call me in public. Will discuss later.  Daichi."

It took a moment for the words to really sink in, but when they did, Daichi about fell out of his chair.  Kuroo, who had been trying his hardest not to start laughing, let out a bark of laughter and held the Post-it Note out to Daichi.

"Look, it even has your handwriting," Kuroo said as he waved the blue piece of paper at Daichi.  Daichi lunged from his chair to snatch it out of Kuroo's hands, but Kuroo stood up on Daichi's bed and held the paper just out of his reach.  Daichi snarled at Kuroo, making Kuroo laugh harder, "Seriously, what did Suga do?"

Daichi felt the tips of his ears redden before muttering, "He called me 'daddy' in public once."

"Nuh uh Sawamura, out with it," Kuroo pressed.  "There is way more to that story than that."  When Daichi hesitated, Kuroo added, "I suppose I could always ask Suga…"

"We were at a café and we were discussing the whole 'Team Dad' thing from when we played with Karasuno and one thing lead to another and Suga loudly called me 'daddy' right when the rest of the café went quiet and now I can never go back to my favorite café on campus because people think Suga calls me daddy on the regular," Daichi said in a rush, his face getting redder with each passing word.  Once it was all out in the open, the two friends stared at each other in silence, Kuroo's expression a mixture of amusement and disbelief.

"You're serious," Kuroo said after a minute.  It wasn't a question.

"Yeah," Daichi sighed.  "I'm serious.  That happened."

Kuroo's resounding laughter resulted in the landlord leaving a note about respecting quiet hours.  The pair agreed to start throwing out the more scandalous Post-it Notes soon after the fact.

The scandalous Post-it Notes and the Post-it Note build up aside, Daichi really did enjoy leaving notes for Suga.  One of Daichi's favorite parts of the day was leaving love notes for Suga on the counter when he went on his morning runs.  Suga would often send him pictures of the notes hours later when he finally crawled out of bed, the texts nothing more than the word "nerd" and a string of heart emojis.  It was sappy as hell, but it was theirs and Daichi loved the domesticity of it all.  The Post-it Notes themselves weren't anything special, but they sometimes lead to what Daichi considered to be his favorite moments.

One evening in late December, Daichi had been cooking dinner when Suga wrapped his arms around Daichi from behind.  Daichi glanced over his shoulder and watched his boyfriend nuzzle against the back of his neck from the corner of his eye.  Daichi set the wooden spoon he had in his hand down and covered Suga's hands with his own.  He caressed Suga's hand with his thumb, earning a soft hum from the other man.

"Well hey there," he said.  "Need something or just feeling affectionate?"

Suga didn't respond right away.  After a moment, he moved his hand from under Daichi's and held something up for Daichi.  It was a Post-it Note.  Daichi took the Post-it Note from Suga and squinted at Suga's rushed, messy handwriting.

"I love you –S," the Post-it Note read.

Daichi gave the Post-it Note a tender smile before turning in Suga's arms.  He cupped Suga's cheeks with his palms and brushed the mole just under Suga's eye with his thumb before giving his boyfriend an affectionate peck on the nose.  Suga grinned at Daichi before pressing his lips to Daichi's.  The kiss was short, but sweet, and when Daichi pulled back from Suga, he noted a faint dusting of blush on his boyfriend's cheeks.

"I love you too," Daichi murmured before leaning in to kiss Suga again.  Of all the Post-it Notes Suga left for him, that one had been his favorite.


End file.
